


Detroit become human: Must like dogs and androids.

by Berto19



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: After hitting a woman who has the bad luck to wander in front of Hank's car, Connor insists on bringing her home and rendering medical assistance. Takes place after the good ending of Detroit: Become human where most humans have left Detroit. May contain spoilers of the game.





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking the streets of Detroit empty of human but not android life when I heard the squealing of brakes. I barely even saw the car that smacked into me until it threw me into a snowbank, my head colliding with something as I landed.

Dazed, I lifted my head when the car skidded to a halt on the icy street and as my vision swam in and out of focus I saw someone quickly exit the car.

"Jesus, what the hell was she thinking?" Hank snapped as he smacked his hand on the steering wheel, climbing from the car to see Connor kneeling beside me.

"Miss, are you okay?" A man's voice asked as they knelt beside me and I try to raise my head feeling something warm trickling down my forehead. I let out a groan of pain when I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulders pulling to my feet which just made the growing ache in my head worse.

_Concussion and bleeding from the left temple. Her coordination is impared likely due to her head trauma which will make it impossible for her to travel home without assistance._

"Jesus, Connor. What are you doing now?" Hank snapped as he watched his partner lift the woman that they'd hit with Hank's car off the sidewalk. "Okay you are not bringing her home. She shouldn't have been wandering across the road anyway."

"Hank, she's clearly injured and we can't just leave her in the snow. She has a concussion and without medical assistance she will freeze out here due to her attire. Jeans and only a shin jacket and shirt are not appropriate winter gear as I've come to notice. Since it was your car that hit her we should drive her to the nearest medical centre or, failing that, her house and render immediate medical assistance." Connor answered as he shifted her weight only to hear a loud groan and he glanced towards me as I blinked at him.

"Why the hell are you carrying me?" I snapped at the android who just paused, looking at me until I shook my head. Which did little to help my aching and possibly bleeding head. "I can walk you know." I mumbled and just to test my theory Connor let go, catching me without an effort when I started to fall back towards the pavement again.

"Clearly not. Now we will drive you to your home. Where do you live, Miss?" Connor asked and I groaned, my eyes fluttering closed. "Miss?" He repeated and Hank shook his head, running a hand through his hair at the now conscious woman in Connor's arms.

"Shit. Guess we can just drop her off at the local hospital." Hank suggested as Connor wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her into his arms without an effort. Seeing Connor walking towards Hank's car he hurried over before the android could reach the passenger-side door. "Oh no. There's no way in hell I'm driving her anywhere." He told Connor however a few minutes later he glared out of the windscreen, barely even glancing at his partner who had his attention focused on the woman lying out cold in the backseat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you brought her home." Hank grumbled and Connor looked up from kneeling beside the dog-chewed couch with both eyebrows raised. "No, wait I can believe that."

"I was merely rendering..." Connor began until Hank raised a hand and the android paused, watching as Hank walked over. Handing Connor a cloth, Hank rolled his eyes when Connor just stared at it. "Assistance." He finished as Hank stared at him.

"It's for her head, dumbass." Hank sighed before he started to head for the kitchen, mumbling the entire way. "Not my fault she wandered in front of my car."

Connor returned to the unconscious woman lying on the couch, the cloth clutched tightly in his right hand moved to her forehead. Just as it lightly touched her forehead she made a noise and he blinked as her eyes slowly opened, revealing two hazel eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" I groaned, trying to raise myself up by my elbows until a strong hand pushed me back. Scruncing up my noise I focused my eyes on the pair of blue eyes staring back at me. Then it hit me and I growled at him, pushing away the cloth resting on my forehead along with the hand holding it. "You hit me!" I snapped at him and Connor sighed as he sat back allowing me the chance to sit up.

"I wasn't the one driving, Miss Russell." Connor sighed as I stared at him then the glowing LED on his temple. "Lola Russell. Age: 30. Single and currently unemployed." He added as his LED glowed yellow and I raised both eyebrows once I was sitting, a dull ache coming from between my eyes. "You have a concussion and a cut across your temple as well as a possible twisted ankle. I wouldn't put any weight on it."

"How do you know all of that?" I asked, slightly impressed despite the dull throbbing of my headache. Reaching up I grimaced when my fingers came away bloody. "Fuck my head stings."

"I am a RX800 model android capable of finding out anything I need. I stopped the bleeding but you need to keep the wound closed." Connor explained as he climbed to his feet and I tried to follow until he turned his attention back to me. "I would advise not straying from this couch until you're well enough to move around."

"Hang on you can't just make me stay here. Wherever here is anyway." I snapped, shifting around until I could reach the carpet with my feet. Though I soon found out why he told me to stay seated when I put some weight on my left leg and it crumbled underneath me, my yelp of pain alerting Connor who caught me in his arms.

Finding myself nose to nose with the android I couldn't help feeling a slight blush seeing just how attractive he was with dark brown hair and eyes like milk chocolate staring back at me. "Miss Russell, you are currently a guest in Hank Andersan's house. Until you heal enough to return home I'm afraid you will be staying here for the time being." Connor explained as he gently set me down on the couch again.

Mistaking my cough of embarrassment for one of discomfort Connor's eyebrows shot up. "I will get you a glass of water. I would make you something warmer but all we have is beer and that wouldn't be a good idea with your injuries." He added with a tiny smile and I nodded as he wandered away.

_Okay so I've been kidnapped by a grumpy old man and his android detective. Funny how after losing my job due to the android revolution my life just keeps getting better and better._

I was jogged out of my thoughts by a clicking noise and I turned my head to see a very large dog wandering over to me, his tail wagging as soon as he sniffed me out.

"Um...good boy?" I whispered when he reached the couch his head sniffing at my outstretched hand before he gave my hand a lick. "Wow never seen a St Bernard this close before." I muttered as he sat in front of the couch, whining until I reached over. I was still scratching the top of his head when Connor returned carrying a small glass half-filled with water.

Seeing me patting the biggest dog I'd ever laid eyes on Connor's lips curled into a smile before he approached me and I finally looked up to see him standing there. "Here." He said as he held out the glass along with a white tablet. I took the glass in one hand my other still ruffling the dog's fur until Connor knelt beside the dog. "Sumo likes you." He pointed out and I grinned, scratching Sumo between the ears.

"I like dogs and they seem to like me for some reason. Good boy, Sumo." I whispered, taking my hand off of his head to grab the tablet from Connor's hand. As soon as my attention moved from him to my water Sumo whined and Connor chuckled, giving the dog's back a scratch as I swallowed the tablet.

Straight away I coughed, hurriedly taking a few sips of the water to take away the bitter taste and Connor smiled at me. "That's the exact expression Hank has when he takes asprin too."

"Hah, hah. My day just keeps getting better and better." I sighed to myself, fiddling with the glass in my hands. After a few minutes of thinking while I gave Sumo a few more head pats I raised my head to stare at the android still observing me. "So can I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Of course. Hell, why don't we let everyone we hit with my car stay here?" Hank grumbled from somewhere close by and I turned my head to see the older man standing in the doorway. Seeing Connor raise both his eyebrows he let out a laugh. "I was kidding."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course I knew that, Hank." Connor responded after a pause and I couldn't help a weak chuckle when the android raised an eyebrow. "Miss Russell, are you feeling alright?" He asked me and I managed a nod, focusing my attention on Sumo who was now lying beside my makeshift bed.

"Aside from being smacked into the pavement by your friend's car I'm fine." I replied and he raised both eyebrows in what could only be alarm when I started to rise from the couch. Seeing him staring at me I sighed, giving him a tiny smile despite the ache in my head. "Relax, Connor. I'm just going to use the bathroom." I explained and he nodded, reaching around my shoulders and I yelped as he lifted me up without any effort. "Hey!"

"I will carry you there." Connor suggested and I blinked at him, cheeks heating up as he started to carrying me towards the open doorway. Sumo woofed at us, his head tilting to one side then the other as he watched Connor walking away with his new friend, who stopped Connor in his tracks with a painful-looking smack to the top of his head. "Is there a problem?" He asked as I glared at him, one clutching at his shoulder while the other hovered inches from the top of his head.

"Of course there is. I do not need an escort to the bathroom, Connor." I snapped at him and he blinked at me, eyes staring into mine until I cleared my throat. "Okay you can carry me there, just this once, but you had better not follow me inside. Otherwise..." I trailed off when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Otherwise what, Miss Russell?" Connor asked and I rolled my eyes at him, nodding my head towards the doorway instead of answering. Connor just nodded at me and I ducked my head when he moved under the doorway. When he reached the bathroom he gently set me down and I took a deep, shaky breath before I carefully stepped into the bathroom. Before Connor could react I shut the door behind me and he blinked stepping back just in time to avoid getting the tip of his nose smacked with the door.

Hearing a chuckle Connor turned to see Hank standing in the hallway and he raised his eyebrows at Hank. "Give her a few minutes, Connor." Hank laughed when Connor turned back to the closed door in front of him.

Inside the bathroom I leant against the closed door, shaking my head at how close the android had come to following me inside.

_First I get smacked with Hank's car and now an android tries to follow me into the bathroom._

Sighing to myself I limped towards the mirror next to the bath stumbling when my ankle started to ache. Gritting my teeth against the pain I managed to make it, sitting a little heavily on the edge of the bath. While I waited for my ankle to stop aching long enough for me to use the toilet my eyes wandered the room before they settled on the mirror hanging a few metres from my current position.

Taking a deep breath I resting my open palms against the bath, pushing myself up once I was sure my legs could support my weight. For once my legs decided to work with me and I reached the toilet, my shaking hands lifting the seat before I tugged at the zipper of my jeans. Once I was done I flushed the toilet before I used the sink, washing my hands thoroughly. But I overestimated my own strength when I started to head back towards the bathroom door my left ankle crumbled beneath me and I cried out, falling into a heap on the floor jarring my ankle and my knee as well.

As I lay there panting and muttering the occassional curse word I heard someone calling out from just outside the door. "Miss Russell, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Connor. Just fell on my arse." I grumbled and after a pause the door swung open to reveal the android who stared when he found me lying in an awkward heap on the chilly floor. He quickly moved to my side and I groaned, mostly in pain when the android wrapped an arm around my shoulders before he pulled me into an upright position.

"You will need further medical assistance." Connor explained and I rolled my eyes not resisting when he carried me back to the couch.

Curled up on the couch and with a blanket covering me I stared up at the ceiling, my brain still trying to process what I had done in life to end up getting knocked on my arse in a snowbank.

_Pretty sure I must have been a real bitch in a past life to have this kind of luck._

"Miss Russell, I am sorry about the incident with Hank's car but I am the one who insisted on taking that shortcut. I wasn't counting on anyone wandering the streets at this time of night." Connor explained and I blinked looking up to find the android standing over me.

"That's okay. I was planning on walking the street so late but I needed some groceries. It wasn't the brightest move crossing the road without looking but I wasn't expecting anyone to be driving." I admitted and Connor actually nodded, sitting beside me once I moved over. "Oh and you can call me by my first name."

"I am sorry about that, Miss...Lola. Is your ankle feeling any better?" Connor asked, blinking when I lifted my foot and he found my toes inches from his nose.

"Still hurts but thanks for asking. Didn't help when I fell on my arse in the bathroom." I grinned when he coughed, pushing my leg back onto the couch. "So how long are you planning on holding me hostage, Connor?"

"I wasn't planning on keeping you hostage, Lola. I wished to render assistance until you are well enough for us to return you to your home." Connor protested until he saw the faint smile on my lips and he sighed. "I hope the couch is comfortable. If not you can always use my room instead." He offered and I raised an eyebrow at his offer giving him a faint smirk.

"Will you be in that room too, Connor?" I asked, leaning in close enough to see his cheeks glowing a faint blue and I giggled as he adjusted the collar of his jacket. "I was just joking, android. The couch's fine." I teased and he snorted at me, fixing the blanket on the couch instead of answering.

_He actually thought I was being serious. I mean he's a looker but I don't date men I barely know. Especially not men who try to run me over in their cars._

 


End file.
